


The Komodo: Birth of an Assassin

by RedStonePrime



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Komodo - Freeform, Komodo island, Military, Prequel, REPTILES, Science, Terrorists, komodo dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: On the Island of Komodo,  a trained assassin and his friend must try and prevent a terrorist attack that threatens the existence of the native Komodo dragons. On the run from a mercenary hunter and a black-ops government organisation, the two friends must find out who is behind these attacks and what their motives are.





	1. Ambush on Komodo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to "Godzilla: Vengeance Rising", focusing on Conrad Dragonus.

It was a warm and sunny day on the island of Komodo in Indonesia. The local villagers were getting on with their lives, whilst wild Komodo dragons stalked their prey. 

One of these villagers was a young man named Matthew Lloyd. He was not a local man, however, and came to the island as he had relatives there. Sat next to him was a Komodo dragon, which appeared to act tame and did not attack him.

Just then, a loud sound made everyone turn around at once. Flying overheard was a gigantic, black jet which was the almost the size of the village. It was armed to the teeth with weapons, some of which looked like they could easily destroy the whole island in one blast.

A young woman with red hair stood outside one of the houses and watched the jet flying overhead. She walked back inside her house and tapped on her earpiece.

"We are tracking him now!" She told an unseen person. "Let's hope your plan works,"

The Komodo dragon, which Matthew called Alexander, ran off into the jungle as if it knew something was wrong.

"Alexander!" Matthew called out multiple times whilst following the Komodo dragon. He froze in horror as the jet fly right over him, it's main gun aimed directly at the village. The cannon did not fire, however.

"No!" Matthew gasped as he realised that these guys weren't after the villagers, but after something else. He ran back to the village, hoping to warn the others.

Inside the jet, two men were watching the entire proceedings.

"Follow him!" One man told the pilot, who swiftly steered the plane to follow the Komodo dragon.

They flew towards a large tower on the northern side of the island and landed outside. The three men entered the building, one of them holding Alexander by his body. The entrance to the door was emblazoned by a large sign that read "XeTech Komodo Facility".

They entered a large room which was filled with numerous machines and computers. Alexander was tied to a table, next to him was the lifeless body of a young man. One of the men, who introduced himself as commander Jeremy Goldberg, started up one of the machines and Alexander's mind was transferred to the lifeless body. The lifeless body woke up, unaware of where it was.

"Well, well, well!" Jeremy cackled to himself, "It seems it finally worked!"

"Yes, it seems it did!" Another man called out as he entered the room. He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark grey trousers and a black fedora. He walked up to Alexander's new body, but did not introduce himself.

"Who am I?" Alexander asked, looking at all the people watching him.

"Your name is.." Jeremy responded, but stopped quickly as he was unable to think of anything. He continued, finally having a name and said "Your name is Conrad Dragonus!" He released Conrad, watching him to make sure he did not get up to any mischief.

"We shall train him as an assassin, commander!" A young lady told Jeremy.

"Good, that's what I like to hear, Natasha!" Jeremy laughed maniacally


	2. The Great Hunt

A few years have passed since Conrad, now a fully trained assassin, had arrived back at the village. The locals their greeted him with respect, providing him with food and water. Conrad liked the village and its people, but he preferred to live outside with the Komodo dragons, whom he considered his family. He has learned to survive among them, even knowing how to hunt for his own food and to defend himself from any would-be attackers.

The village chief, an elderly man with long, grey hair, walked over to Conrad and introduced himself.

The village chief was a man to be feared. Nobody in the village dared to even go near his house, and even the Komodo dragons seemed to know to stay as far away from him as possible, which Conrad, who had been studying them for most of his life and has since been considered an expert on them, noted was rather unusual behaviour for the creatures. Only Conrad himself, who now went by the name of 'The Komodo', was brave enough to even think about seeing him in person.

"What's wrong, chief?" Conrad asked as the chief approached him calmly.

"Conrad, I need to warn you!" The chief informed him.

"Warn me of what?" Conrad asked, confused.

"There is a group of hunters on this island. They are hunting down and killing Komodo dragons," The chief replied, as if reading a news article, "and I think I know why,"

"Why?" Conrad asked, as he searched around the area.

"Because a few years ago, a young boys family were killed by Komodo dragons. Only the little boy survived," the chief replied, as if telling an old tale.

"I've heard those rumours. The only thing people seem to know about the boy are his initials: ML. Anyway, do you know who's In charge?" Conrad asked, his eyes filling with rage.

"Yes," The chief responded, "A man named Christopher Wilding."

"Christopher? You mean the famous hunter? Why would he be hunting Komodo dragons?" Conrad wondered.

"Because someone paid him, Conrad!" The Chief told him. 

"Anything else I should know?" Conrad asked

"Yes. There is a scientist by the name of Dr. Howard. They came here to observe and study the Komodo dragons on this island," He informed Conrad. He walked back to his office, glaring menacingly at Conrad on the way, "Don't worry, our plan will succeed, miss Lloyd!" he called into his radio.

Conrad ran towards the grassland and lay down by a group of trees, where he hidden from view. He observed any activity on the island, making sure the dragons were safe. As he continued looking, he saw a group of vehicles on the north-eastern side of the island. Next these vehicles were over a dozen armed men, who were wearing what Conrad assumed to be military uniform.

"I want those things hunted down right away!” Ordered one of the men, who was about 6 foot tall and very muscular, "But don't wipe them all out. After all, every living thing has a right to live!". He had a large, bushy beard which was mostly covered by a bandanna and wore a green deerstalker hat on his head. He was also carrying a gigantic energy cannon, which had the XeTech logo emblazoned on both sides, in both hands.

“Yes sir, Christopher!” Another man responded. He was 5 foot 7, and a lot slimmer than Christopher. He wore dark sunglasses and clothing that wasn't appropriate attire for a professional hunter and was carrying a sniper rifle, which appeared to be custom made.

“That’s what I like to hear, Arthur!” Christopher responded, as he surveyed a group of Komodo dragons nearby before taking a shot at one of them with his cannon. The blast from his cannon disintegrated the dragon into microscopic pieces that were almost invisible to the naked eye and created a small crater in the ground. The other Komodo dragons were knocked back by the blast but managed to survive. They didn't manage to get away, however, as Arthur shot them all in quick succession with his custom built sniper rifle whilst gleefully giggling to himself.

Conrad, who was watching the proceedings, called into the radio and said “We’ve found them! They’re on the north-eastern side of the island!” He got no response, however, except for static. “I guess I’ll deal with this myself, then!” He cried out in frustration, throwing the radio onto the ground. The radio smashed into five pieces.

He decided to make his way back to the chiefs house, hoping that the chief would be able to help him. As he arrived at the dimly lit chiefs house, he saw that no-one was there. He took a closer look through the window, and what he saw made him take two steps back in horror. 

A large wall of weapons was positioned just behind the chiefs desk. Some of the weapons resembled those used by the hunters that Conrad had encountered earlier. Vials of what Conrad assumed to be poison were stacked up on shelves just next to the front door. Multiple military outfits were hanging up on hooks on the left side wall. The uniforms all had an identical symbol which Conrad had seen before, but he wasn't sure where.

"They aren't just hunting them," He gasped to himself with realisation, "they're wiping them out!"

He strolled worriedly back to Matthews house, hoping that no harm had come to him.

“Lloyd? Matthew Lloyd?” He called as he knocked on the front door of Matthews house. There was no answer. He checked the windows to see if there was anyone inside. As he peered through the window, he could just make out the outline of a rather young looking man who was wearing a black fedora. Sitting opposite this man was the village chief.

"Commander, what about the deal?” the man in the fedora asked.

“You will get your revenge on these creatures, I assure you,” the village chief replied.

"Good! I want to see them extinct!” The man responded, laughing menacingly. He looked out of the window and noticed Conrad watching. “Don’t let word of this get out, Commander Goldberg!” He ordered.

"I will make sure of that!” Another voice called out. It was coming from near the fireplace, and Conrad recognised it at once: it was Natasha Lloyd. 

Conrad ran as fast as he could, hoping that he wasn’t spotted. He stopped in the middle of the village, gasping for breath with tears in his eyes. “I should have known! I should have known Jeremy would be involved!” He told himself.

"But you didn’t, did you?” A familiar voice responded. Conrad turned around at once and noticed Matthew Lloyd advancing towards him.

“I will help you stop these men, Conrad!” Matthew reassured him.

"Thanks, Matthew,” Conrad gasped, as he lay down on the ground.


	3. Kaiju Termination Group

Conrad and Matthew wandered around the island, making sure that they weren’t being followed. 

“Matthew, if we succeed, then none of these wonderful creatures will. Be. killed….” Conrad told Matthew. He stopped quickly as Matthew put his hand out to prevent him from going further. The two of them looked ahead, horrified at what they were seeing.

Over 12 dead Komodo dragons were scattered across the area, as if they were all killed at the same time.

“Who could have done this?” Conrad sobbed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“At a guess, I would say those hunters,” Matthew replied, as he checked around the area for any signs of suspicious activity, “We need to report this to the chief right away!”

“The chief?” Conrad responded, furiously, “He’s the one behind all this!”

"Wait, you mean?” Matthew asked, worriedly.

“Yes! His real name is Jeremy Goldberg!” Conrad replied, as the two of them walked slowly towards the dead dragons, "And those men? They're too well armed for normal hunters. I believe they are military, probably members of a mercenary organisation"

“Wait a second,” Matthew told Conrad as he checked on one of the Komodo dragons, “I think this one is still alive!”

“We should help it, then!” Conrad responded, kindly.

The two of them picked up the dragon and strolled slowly back to Conrad's house. As soon as they arrived at the house, they lay the Komodo dragon down on a table. Conrad went into the kitchen hoping to find anything that could help the wounded dragon. He opened one of the cabinets and noticed over a dozen vials, all of which had the same symbol as the ones he saw inside Jeremy's' house.

"What have you guys been up to?" He asked quietly to himself as he observed several armed men surrounding the building, "And what does Matthew need poison for?".

“Conrad, come here! I think I see a bullet wound! Looks to be from a sniper rifle of some kind!" Matthew told Conrad as he examined the dragon for any signs of injury, “By the look of the wound, I would say the bullets are poisonous!”  He was about to operate on the dragon when he heard a gun click behind him.

"I would step away from my prize, if I were you!” A voice ordered from behind him. It was Arthur Wilkinson. Matthew looked around and saw over a dozen more armed men surrounding him from all sides.

“What is going on?” He asked, worriedly. He glanced at the hallway and saw Conrad being dragged in by Jeremy Goldberg. 

“I thought I warned you guys to be careful!” Jeremy told them, as he threw Conrad to the ground. Behind him was none other than Christopher Wilding. Christopher took his deerstalker hat off and wiped sweat off his bald head with his sleeve. He stared at both Matthew and Conrad as though he were planning something.

“Christopher, if I don’t get my money, there will be consequences!” Arthur warned him.

"Don’t worry, Arthur! You will get your prize right now!” Christopher reassured him, as he shot the Komodo dragon right in the head with a small revolver. Matthew Lloyd stared at the dragon's body in a mixture of both anger and shock.

“What do you think you’re doing, Christopher?” Conrad asked, boiling with rage. 

“What I was paid to do!” Christopher replied, as he holstered his revolver, “You see, I was hired by these men to hunt down the Komodo dragons. Jeremy Goldberg wanted to get them off the Island, and he wanted someone with some expertise!” He added, gesturing towards the armed men.

“Wait, you guys are government?” Matthew asked, confused.

"No! Well, at least I’m not!” Christopher responded, “But we do have similar goals!”

"Yeah, you're military, aren't you?" Matthew asked him spitefully.

"Former military. I left a few years ago," Christopher replied.

"I know your reputation, Christopher!" Conrad called out to him, "You kill innocent creatures yet you still show them mercy! Why?"

"Because all livings things deserve to live!" Christopher responded.

"So why kill them?" Conrad asked tearfully, "Is it money? Revenge? Sports?"

"Neither!" Christopher replied, as he gave the signal for Arthur to fire, "I do it for the challenge. Plus, someone needs to make sure that the population of earths creatures stays in check. I control that population to ensure that nature doesn't destroy itself,"

Arthur was just about to fire his gun at Matthew when he heard a loud scream which almost made his heart stop. He looked around and saw that one of the soldiers was being dragged away by a Komodo dragon. Matthew Lloyd, noticing that Arthur was distracted, managed to knock the gun out of his hand and onto the ground. Arthur tried to pick the gun up, but Matthew kicked it way and threw him onto the ground, causing him the hit his head on the table. 

The other soldiers along with Christopher and Jeremy retreated, forcing Arthur to fight alone. Arthur ran towards Conrad, and the two of them engaged in a heated brawl which lasted for over 3 minutes. Arthur threw Conrad through the front window of the house and the two of them continued fighting, surrounded by five Komodo dragons.

Arthur, realising that he could lose this fight, grabbed a pair of spiked nun-chucks from beneath his jacket and raised them up in the air in a threatening manner. Before he could hit Conrad, however, he was quickly disarmed by a gunshot through his shoulder. He glanced towards the house and notice Matthew standing on the rooftop, aiming his own sniper rifle at him.

Conrad managed to get back up and watched Arthur pick up a pistol from the ground and aim it at Matthew. Before Arthur could fire, however, Conrad grabbed him from behind a slit his throat with a piece of broken glass. Arthur’s body fell to the ground, lifeless. His body was soon swarmed by Komodo dragons, which proceeded to devour him.

"Let's get out of here!" Conrad told Matthew with fear

“I agree!” Matthew responded, breathing heavily, “Who were those guys, anyway? I know they're working for the government, but what government group resorts to this kind of violence?”

“Those ‘guys’”, a voice called out from behind, “They call themselves the KTG. They are a black-ops military organisation lead by a ruthless commander named Jeremy Goldberg and his second in command Natasha Lloyd,” 

Conrad and Matthew both turned around, and saw a young woman walking towards them. She had long, red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing silver framed spectacles and a long, grey jacket that blew in the wind and almost touch the ground.

“My name is Christina Howard,” the lady informed them, as she brushed her hair back, “I am a scientist working here to observe the Varanus Komodoensis,”

“Varan-whatnow?” Matthew asked, confused.

“Varanus Komodoensis, the scientific name for the Komodo dragon,” Christina replied, glancing at Conrad, “You would know more about them, I hope?”

"I know a lot about them, Christina,” Conrad told her, “I am trying to protect them, after all,

“Well, let’s hope they stay protected, shall we?” Christina responded, as she walked away from Conrad and Matthew, “I would hate for another species to go extinct,”

Christina walked off, and talked into her radio. Neither Conrad nor Matthew could hear what was being said, however.

“I’m starting to feel a little suspicious of her, Conrad,” Matthew muttered.

"Yeah, me to,” Conrad responded, checking the area for any KTG agents, “But I guess that’s something we’ll look into,”

"I agree, now let’s go!” Matthew told Conrad, as they headed out of the village.


	4. Matthew Lloyd

As soon as Conrad and Matthew entered the woods, they stumbled upon more Komodo dragon corpses. 

"KTG?” Matthew asked, worried.

"Yes, I suspect so,” Conrad replied, checking the bodies for any signs of a pulse, "And I think I know why always choose this spot," 

"Why?" Matthew asked, curiously

"Because this area is a nesting ground for them," Conrad responded as he surveyed the area. "I hope one is still…. alive," He was cut off before he could say anymore by Matthew Lloyd's shouting.

"Conrad, it's a trap!" Mathew tried to warn him as he hard the distinctive click of a pistol being cocked. He turned around and noticed multiple KTG agents, and one of them was none other than Dr. Christina Howard.

"Did you really think we wanted to save them, Conrad?” Christina asked him, suspiciously as she took off her shades

"Christina Howard, wasn’t expecting someone like you to be working for the KTG,” Conrad responded sarcastically, "But of course we all know what you mad scientist types are like, always working for the wrong team,"/p>

"Yes, I am working for the KTG! In fact, if it wasn't for me, none of these guys would have even been able to locate this island in the first place," Christina replied, mockingly as she grabbed Matthews arm, "It was I who bought the KTG to this island," 

"So, it was you who bought the KTG here? you were hiding here all this time?" Matthew asked her, furiously.

"Indeed I was. You people, nor your pathetic nature, will never be safe from the KTG!" Christina responded with disgust as she and the other KTG agents took Conrad and Matthew back to Jeremy's hideout. “We have found these traitors wandering the woods, commander!” She informed Jeremy, who walked over and stood behind a desk.

"Very good, Christina!” Jeremy congratulated her, “Now, I think we should avoid violence for now, don’t you think?”

"What do you want, Jeremy?” Conrad asked, angrily.

"What do ‘I’ want? The real question would be ‘what does he want?’” Jeremy replied, gesturing towards Matthew Lloyd, “It was he who made the deal, after all!”

"You did what, Matthew?” Conrad inquired, glancing furiously at Matthew.

"I made a deal with the KTG. I was the one behind the attacks!” Matthew responded with regret, “I am sorry!”

"You traitor!” Conrad yelled in rage as he ran up to attack Matthew. He was stopped, however, by Christopher Wilding, who aimed his energy cannon at his head.

“You really don’t know the whole story, do you?” Matthew inquired, “When I was young, my parents were attacked here by a group of Komodo dragons. Jeremy found me and said I would have my revenge,”

"Wait, You were the boy that the local villagers are talking about? You're the one everyone knew as 'ML'?" Conrad asked him.

"Yes, I am!" Conrad responded, his eyes filling with tears,"No-one should live that life. And believe me, I never intended for you to get involved,"

"This was all an act of revenge,” Conrad told himself, as he slumped down onto the floor, "Why did you want them dead, Conrad?" 

"Dead? I never wanted them dead. I don't kill for a living. I'm a scientist, not a murderer!" Matthew responded

"Then why did you call the KTG here?" Conrad asked

"I didn't. I was just told that someone here knew... some... men!" Matthew replied. He stared at Christina as he started to realise the truth.

“I suspect that person was you, Christina Howard? Or should I say: Natasha Lloyd?” Conrad called out to Christina.

"You two finally figured this whole thing out, did you? Well, soon we will exterminate all of them, and the world will be safe once more!” Natasha informed him, as she stripped off her jacket to reveal the KTG outfit underneath.

"Exterminated?” Christopher wondered with horror, “You told me you hired me to hunt down a trophy. I should have known you guys wanted me to destroy an entire population!" He glared at Jeremy, now realising the true intentions of the KTG,"And I imagine this isn't the only species you want to destroy, is it?" He asked him, "You're not just military, you're terrorists!"

“Ever the fool, weren't you, Christopher!” Jeremy stated harshly. He gestured to one of his men, who bought him a live Komodo dragon, “Now you will learn, Conrad, Just what happens…. When you mess with the KTG!" He slit the Komodo dragon's throat with a hunting knife and smashed its body against the back wall, chuckling maniacally to himself during the whole process. Conrad and Matthew watched, horrified, as one of the KTG agents fired two harpoons at it, keeping it in place.

"Jeremy, when this is over, bring the body to my lab,” Matthew ordered him as he walked off, reversing his jacket and putting on his black fedora 

"They should all be extinct!" Jeremy informed Matthew.

"Your wrong, Jeremy," Matthew responded, "They deserve the same respect that every other creature does,"

“Xetech!” Conrad muttered to himself with realisation. He turned to face Jeremy "And I'm guessing you were the one who killed Matthews parents, weren't you? I should have known you'd have set us all up! " He inquired to Jeremy

"You're quite right!" Jeremy responded as he grabbed a syringe from under his desk and jammed it into the body of the Komodo dragon. He drew a sample of blood and held it in the air, as if inspecting a prize, "soon, I shall rule this world! I will make sure nobody stands in my way!"

"You are never getting away with this!” Christopher informed him, angrily, "And you will never rule!" He fired his cannon at the syringe, which shattered into millions of pieces. The shock-wave from the blast knocked everyone in the room to the ground.

A battle ensued in Jeremy's hideout, which was now starting to collapse from the blast. Conrad was fighting off numerous KTG agents whilst Jeremy ran to safety. He was quickly gaining the upper hand until a particularly large agent attacked him from behind. 

The agent, whose name was ‘Riley’ according to his I.D. badge, was carrying a massive double-barrelled harpoon gun which he dropped onto the ground. He managed to throw Conrad into a wall and aimed a pistol at him. Conrad attempted to fight back, but was ineffective against Riley.

Realising Conrad was in danger, Christopher picked up Riley's harpoon gun and fired it directly at Riley's’ head. One of the harpoons pierced right through Riley’s skull and Riley fell down, motionless.

“Good shot, Christopher!” Conrad exclaimed. Christopher was about to respond when Natasha struck him from behind with her sword.

"Go, Conrad! I’ll deal with Natasha!” Christopher ordered. Conrad ran out of the hideout and into the forest. He noticed a large tower with the XeTech company logo on the front and made his way towards it.

Matthew Lloyd was entering an elevator to access the building and was speaking to someone over the phone.

"Yes, Jacob! You will get the samples!" He told an unseen person. Before he could say any more, however, he was swiftly attacked from behind by Conrad, who threw him into the elevators control panel, which caused the elevator to travel to the top floor of the tower. Conrad and Matthew were brawling each other inside the elevator. 

Meanwhile, Christopher and Natasha were battling in the forest, slowly making their way towards a Komodo dragon nest. Christopher was gaining the upper hand, utilising his own strength and military training to fight off Natasha’s attacks. He tried to fire his energy cannon at Natasha, But Natasha jammed her sword into its barrel, which caused it to backfire. The backfire destroyed Christopher’s cannon and sent him and Natasha flying back a few metres.

"Did you forget dark atomic energy is weak against electricity?" Natasha asked him sarcastically, as she went to attack him again.

Christopher grabbed a hunting knife from behind his back and ran up to attack Natasha. Natasha managed to fight off all his attacks, however, and slashed him across the torso with her sword. Now wounded, Christopher fell to the ground. He grabbed a pistol from his belt and aimed it at Natasha.

"You could have been a great KTG agent, Christopher!” Natasha informed him in rage, “but instead you had to betray us!”

“Never!” Christopher exclaimed as he shot Natasha in the leg, "The KTG will never succeed!" Natasha stumbled forward, and was soon forced to retreat due to her injuries.

"No! This war is not over, it has only just begun!" She informed Christopher as she walked away from the nest.

Christopher, realising that he won't survive his injuries, noticed a Komodo dragon ambling towards him and put his hand out, allowing it to bite him. More Komodo dragons then approached and proceeded to devour him. Christopher didn’t make a sound, and instead lay still and calm.

Back in the XeTech tower, Matthew had Conrad at gunpoint. He fired a few warning shots at a toughened glass door behind Conrad. Conrad glanced back and saw over 20 Komodo dragons all locked up behind the glass. “I thought you wanted them dead?” He asked, suspiciously.

“Yes, but I like to study them as well!” Matthew responded, laughing, "Plus, The KTG wanted me to make a weapon inspired by them. And I NEVER betray the KTG!" He then aimed his pistol directly at Conrad and was just about to fire when Conrad managed to destroy a control panel, which caused the glass door to lift up and allowed the Komodo dragons to escape.

Matthew Lloyd watched in horror as the Komodo dragons started to attack him. He tried to fight back, utilising different weapons, but Conrad managed to disarm him each time.

Matthew was forced back towards the edge of a balcony and almost stumbled over, but managed to keep his balance.

Conrad grabbed a syringe from a table and forced it into Matthew’s chest. “You should have known the consequences when you made that deal, Matthew!” He exclaimed with anger, "Did you not think Jeremy would one day turn against you? He was using you this entire time!", he continued "He knew you wanted to protect the Komodo dragons, so he used that against you! Against us!" 

"What have they done? What have I done?" Matthew asked himself in horror as he stared at Conrad with tears in his eyes, "I never wanted any harm to come to them. They deserve a life just like every other living thing on earth, which is why I helped you protect them from the KTG. I just wanted to make the world a better, safer place, but of course Jeremy managed to manipulate me. He must be stopped, Conrad!" He continued before being slipping the edge of the balcony. He fell hundreds of feet to the ground below, screaming on the way down

"I'm sorry, Matthew. There was no other way to save them. I will make sure your death wasn't in vain," Conrad responded as he travelled down in the elevator and walked away from the tower. A strange figure walked towards him and took his hand.

“Don’t worry, Conrad! Join me, and we will avenge these creatures!” The figure promised him in a suspicious tone.


End file.
